Lovable
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Hanya Hanabi dan Konohamaru yang bisa mendefinisikan hubungan mereka. KonoHana Drabble. Happy read and just for fun :)


_**Kumpulan drabble KonoHana**_

**A/N**: Entah kenapa aku suka banget sama pasangan muda ini /

Warning: AU, OOC, etc

* * *

**I - Cellphone**

_Memang sekarang siapa lagi?_

"Siapa? Tentu saja gadis cantik di sana. Kau lihat?"

Ia menoleh pada gadis berjas putih, seorang dokter magang tempat atasannya dirawat karena usus buntu setelah kalah dalam adu minum bir terbanyak. Gadis itu cantik, berkulit putih dan matanya seperti samudera, rambutnya juga indah. Tapi ia tidak tertarik. Kenapa? Tentu karena dia juga perempuan dan normal!

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pria di sampingnya ini meng ambil seenaknya secangkir espresso miliknya dan meminumnya tanpa bersalah. Ia mengendus dan menurunkan lembaran kertas kerja dari wajahnya. Kenapa sih pria ini?

"Hei, Hyuuga?"

"..."

"Hyuuga? Aku bicara padamu." Pria itu mengibas-ngibas tangan dihadapannya dan ia habis kesabaran.

"YA-YA! Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu itu?! Tidak bisa 'kah kau diam sejam—baik, setengah jam saja, hah?!" napas. Bernapaslah ... Hanabi.

Pria itu mengangguk cepat dengan wajah seperti melihat hantu. Kurang ajar, memang ia semenakutkan itu ya?

Ia segera mengambil kembali kertas kerja dan laptopnya. Kedatangnya kesini bukan untuk mendengar ocehan teman sekantornya ini. Ia sangat merutuki permintaan atasannya untuk membawa beberapa laporan kerja ke rumah sakit bersama orang di sampingnya ini. Siapa? Konohamaru?

Sekarang orang itu diam dan sudah pindah duduk di seberangnya yang dibatasi meja kantin rumah sakit. Mereka ada di sana karena mereka pagi-pagi diperintahkan datang ke sana dengan alasan penting, padahal jam besuk saja belum dibuka, hingga mereka datang tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Berapa jam lagi ia harus terjebak bersama teman kantornya ini yang menyebalkan?

Orang itu sibuk memainkan ponsel _android _canggih keluaran terbarunya. Pasti mengirim pesan cewek-ceweknya yang tidak terhitung itu. Ia sih cuma dengar selama ini kalau Konohamaru itu playboy dan tidak peduli benar, tapi setelah melihat tingkah pria itu dan dengan—entah motif apa—menceritakan padanya.

Apa pedulinya, coba?

Bahkan orang itu gila karena tersenyum sendiri dengan ponselnya. Apa yang dilihatnya sih?

"Mengerikan...," ia mendesis atas tingkah teman kantornya itu dan ia tidak terlalu peduli orang itu dengar atau tidak. Sama sajalah.

"Apanya?" bahkan nada inosen pria itu membuatnya jengkel.

"Kaulah! Seperti_ freak_, tahu! Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong...," Konohamaru membuatnya jengkel dengan nada kekanakan itu. Alasan saja kalau ia tidak bisa berbohong. Buktinya, dia punya banyak pacar—bukan bukti sih, hanya isu yang masih simpang siur. Tapi peduli apa ia tentang hidup orang itu.

Kurang kerjaan saja.

"_Whatever_..."

Dia kembali pada laptopnya. Walau ia tidak melihat orang itu karena menunduk, tapi ia tahu kalau ia diawasi dan ia jadi risih.

"_What_?"

"Apanya apa?" wajah inosen itu lagi!

"Kerjakan sesuatu yang berguna, sana! Kau mengganggu, tahu!" dan selanjutnya ia seperti merasa kasar dengan ucapannya karena Konohamaru seperti syok. Ia akan minta maaf kalau begitu—

"Jadi, aku menggangumu?"

Apa sih maksud orang ini?

Konohamaru yang berwajah datar beberapa saat tadi kini memberi padangan menyolot padanya, "Oh! Jadi **kau** bisa begitu saja **menggangguku** tapi **aku** tidak boleh **mengganggumu**?!"

"Hah—

"Jujur sajalah—

"Kau bicara apa sih—

"Kau orangnya memang seperti itu. Apa otakmu hanya ada kerjaan saja, hah?! Tidak kah kau pikirkan yang lain"—

Ia menatapnya aneh. Orang dihadapannya marah-marah tanpa alasan. Kenapa jadi mempermasalahkan hobinya yang gila kerja?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Itu panggilan dari klien di Suna yang sudah dibicarakannya dengan atasannya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu, tapi ponselnya ditarik begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih ponselnya yang ada ditangan Konohamaru.

Tapi Konohamaru mengelak dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Aku sedang bicara padamu!"

"Egois! Kembalikan ponselku!" ia melompat-lompat untuk meraih ponselnya yang ada dipuncak tangan Konohamaru yang diangkat. "Kembalikan!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" pria itu menjulurkan lidah.

Ya ampun, mereka seperti bocah saja! Ia langsung berhenti tapi tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ada kesempatan, ia segera mengambil ponsel milik Konohamaru sebagai balasan.

"Hei!" Konohamru berusaha merebutnya kembali.

"Kembalikan dulu ponselku," ia mengancam tapi Konohamaru jadi tidak bergerak dan terdiam dengan wajah menakutkan yang berubah merah padam.

"Ce-cepat kembalikan!" gagap?

Hanabi jadi penasaran karena Konohamaru gagap seperti kakaknya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di ponsel Konohamaru? Foto-foto konyol orang itu atau ... foto—piip—seperti itu?

Hanabi mengotak-atik isi berkas di ponsel Konohamaru hingga sampai pada berkas foto. Dan ia terperangah atas apa yang ada di depan matanya. Yang ia temukan bukan seperti apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi yang ditemukannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Banyak.

Hanabi sedang makan, sedang tertawa, sedang marah, sedang tertidur di meja kerja dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan Ia lupa foto salah satu ini; yang diambil saat ia termenung di sebuah meja kafe tanpa kacamata, tanpa laptop, tanpa laporan kerja dan rambutnya tertiup sepoian angin kecil.

Tuhan...

"Jadi..."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya antara bingung dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat Konohamaru mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada di tangannya dan di depan matanya secara perlahan pun ia tidak berkutik. Dan lebih tidak berkutik lagi kala wajah Konohamaru mendekat dan menempelkan bibir itu pada bibirnya selama tiga detik; jantung berdebar, pipi merona dan kupu-kupu berkepakan di perutnya.

_Apa perasaan ini?_

Konohamaru berbisik di depan wajahnya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berpikir Konohamaru tampan ya? "Sudah sangat jelas aku mencintaimu, Hanabi. Jadi pacarku ya?"

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak 'kan?

* * *

_**A/N**_: Kalau ada yg tanya kenapa status fic ini complete, karena ini hanya kumpulan cerita jadi langsung tamat.

Sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya dan makasih udah baca :)


End file.
